Haunted Keyboards and Other Crap
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: When Kagome's computer starts acting by itself, her friends push her in the direction of their school's most exclusive and secret pararnomal reseach club, and finds herself up to her neck in insanity. *Belated b-day present for Purduepup*
1. Act I

A/N: This is a belated b-day gift to my hilariously awesome friend, and inredibly amazing fellow author, **purduepup! **(Read her stories as soon as you done with this one, -ne? *glares*) I'm sorry for taking so long - but I finally decided on the crazy, non-sensical version, and that this will indeed become a multichapter fic of craziness. (each chapter will have a different style to it, but all will take place in acts)

So happy belated b-day **pp** and I hope that you enjoy! :)

Disclamer: Inuyasha...I'm Sorry **purduepup.**I really did try to buy him for you. But it seems neither Rumiko nor Kagome are willing to give him up yet. But don't worry! I'll find a way to send him to you, yet... so yeah. I don't own him. Or any of the games/anime mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own the beautiful magic of Daisuke Ono's voice, or the cold beauty of Ken Narita's. Ahh well...

Note: see my list at end of page if you don't understand a term or something like that. :P

* * *

Act I

Scene I:

The Yurei Manifests

It was dark. Dreadfully dark. Terrifyingly dark.

Ok –dark except for the bright, painful light that came from the laptop on the far side of the room, where a shadowy figure dressed all in white, was hunched over the screen, face pale, eyes bloodshot and blank, hair matted, and slightly drooling.

No, this was not your common yurei or yokai. She was a strange one in more ways then one.

Example A: Her feet were indeed visible, or rather, slightly visible, and were stuffed into a pair of fuzzy anpanman slippers (that were perhaps a few sizes to small for her feet) and her arms were rested on her desk, rather than limp at her sides.

Example B: She was decidedly solid, seeing as there was a loud 'thunk' when her forehead sleepily hit against the wall beside her.

Example C: She was sweating from the heat of the room, which was due to the heater next to the window.

Example D: the closest thing resembling a Hitodama in the room was a bright blue cell phone that was flashing sporadically.

As you can see, this… phenomenon was not anything close to your stereotypical Yuki-Onna, Zashiki-Warashi, Kuchisake-onna or a seductress ghost.

Especially the latter.

The creature sighed quietly, and her hazy blue eyes cloud over, as her fingers reach towards the keys when –

They start moving of their own accord.

Creature from horror story magically turns into victim of horror story, as the keys continue typing away, the victim gasping for breathe, before she collapses on the floor in a dead faint.

And the haunted keyboard just keeps on going.

End of Scene I

* * *

Scene II:

A Rocky Start

A bright room. Birds chirping cheerily. A sunny, cloudless sky.

A girl is sleeping peacefully on the floor, tangled in her warm fleece Sanrio character blanket, her head resting on a pile of art books for various anime, which are serving as her pillow.

"Nee-chan?" There's a soft pounding of feet against wood, "Nee-chan!"

"Ten more minutes Souta…" the girl grumbles as she adjusts her position, only to roll off her 'pillow'.

"Cut the crap Nee-chan!" her 6th grader brother calls as he passes the door, decked in a snazzy blue uniform, adjusting a red bow around his neck with distaste, "You have ten minutes till school starts."

Blue eyes fly open, and in a blur a figure flies across the room, as her grandfather's rambling voice drifts upstairs, and a door slams.

Not even moments later, she scrambles out the door of her house, as she adjusts her own blue school uniform, and checks her watch. If she takes the bus or train she'll be late, or will get stuck on in the crowdedness of rush hour.

As she downs a sip of Qoo and shoves the bottle into her backpack, her eyes land on her hero.

Akitoki Hojo.

Without another thought she tackles the poor boy as he takes a step out into the sunshine, grabs his bike and makes a run – or rather, pedal- for it.

A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

End of Scene II

* * *

Scene III:

An Ordinary Day

Two girls laughing together. Chatting harmlessly on their way to the main building.

"Wait up!"

The taller girl pauses momentarily, her lips slightly pursed.

"Did you hear something?"

The short girl slows down and turns to reply, but the red girl grabs her by the arm and smiles to herself as she continues walking.

"Of course not Sango-chan. Hurry up; we don't want to be LATE, do we?"

A bedraggled looking figure races after the pair, hand outstretched, panting heavily, hair tangled and full of leaves, dirt smudged across her normally pretty face. A slight tear is just visible along the side of the jacket of her uniform.

"Rin…Ayame… Sango..." she gasps weakly, before coming to a stop just inside the gates of the school property, "I-I can't go any further…"

The girls whip around.

"Kagome-chan!" They cry out, rushing towards her, shocked.

Said girls collapses on the pavement, as the two nearby student council members look on in silent interest.

"This never gets old, does it?" the scarlet eyed one yawns, as twists a white feather between her thumb and forefinger.

"Hell no." the short boy beside her responds, smirking, his medium length pale hair making little to no contrast to his pale complexion.

The three girls had managed to get their friend to her feet, as she now tottered uneasily along side them, as they began scolding her.

Like any other day.

"This is why I told you to stop playing those Neo-romance and otome games!" Sango snapped, crossing her arms, and glowering slightly at her companion.

"What's wrong with La Corda D'Oro or Harukanaru?" Kagome demanded defiantly, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Sango-chan – you have to admit playing Hakuouki at Kag-chan's house was pretty damn fun." Ayame teases, shoving her friend slightly, "those guys are just so…"

She gazes off into space, lost in a world of hot men momentarily, before turning on the youngest of the group, "and I know that Rin-chan liked Starry Sky."

Rin stutters, blushing gently, "B-but you have to admit that Daisuke Ono's voice is amazing to listen to…"

"Yeah, so calm, and cold." Kagome snorts, "Just like a certain someone we know."

Rin's blush deepens.

"What happened to your obsession with Ken Narita's voice?" Ayame went on, poking the short brunette, "Was it just a phase?"

"Of course it was just a phase!" Kagome exclaims, "He's WAY older than her."

"Can we just quit this Otaku-fest?" Sango exclaims sounding agitated.

"Oh... that's right!" Kagome exclaims, snapping her fingers, "I WASN'T playing games last night."

"What were you doing then?" they chorus dubiously.

"Homework." She spits out with distaste.

"Homework?" Rin asks, looking confused, "But, Kagome-chan! We don't HAVE any homework due today."

And thus, the day seems be nothing short of ordinary.

End of Scene III

* * *

Scene IV:

Not So Ordinary

"Kami, classes are SO boring." Ayame sighs, as she plops down on the grass beside her friends.

"Exactly how are they boring?" Sango asks somewhat coolly, throwing a glare at the redhead.

"It just is!" Ayame replies with a shrug, as Kagome nods in agreement.

"I always found the Bakumatsu an interesting topic." Rin murmured around a bite of her onigiri.

"The Baku-what?"

"You can't seriously be that stupid, Aya-chan!" A voice chortles from behind them, causing the girls to roll their eyes.

Koga Ookami. The cockiest boy in their grade, most likely the whole world. His ego, if at its height, was probably the size of America, or a little bigger – and at it's lowest the size of Brazil. He was a self-assured boy indeed.

"Don't call me Aya-chan!" Ayame huffs, flushing in embarrassment.

"All right then, Toire no Hanako-chan." He smirked patting her on the head.

"What the hell did you-"

"YUREI!"

All eyes turned on the screaming form of Kagome as she burst into sobs.

End of Scene IV

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know: (very vague)

Yurei: Japanese Ghost. Long black hair, no feet, dangling arms, pale, wears white

Yokai: Demon/ghost/spirit

Anpanman: A superhero cartoon charachter with an anpan for a head

Anpan: A sweet bun filled with redbean paste

Hitodama: Sorta like Will'o' wisp

Yuki-onna: snow woman - japanese legend

Zashiki-Warashi: Child ghost that is good luck

Kuchisake-Onna: Ghost with a mask over her mouth, concealing sharp teeth

Seductress Ghost: A ghost that seduces a human or tries to carry on a relationship with a human

Sanrio: Company that owns Hello Kitty, etc.

Art books: collection of art done by manga-ka

Nee-chan: Sister

Qoo: Japanese juice/soft drink (Kagome was drinking Orange, just to let you know...)

Neo-romance: A romance where a girl is surrounded by (attractive) guys

Otome games: A game targeted towards girls where the goal is to create a romantic relationship between the female charachter and one of the many male charachters.

La Corda D'Oro: A neoromance game/manga/anime about a girl who enters her school music competition after being given the power to play the piano

Harukanaru: A neoromance game/manga/anime about a girl who goes back in time to the Heian-era where everyone beleives she is a priestess

Hakuouki: A neoromance game/short manga/ anime about a girl who lives with the Shinsengumi... includes their battles and dark secrets

Starry Sky: game/BRAND NEW anime about the only girl at a former all boys school (that focuses on astronomy) and the boys who go there. (11 min. eps)

Daisuke Ono: (32) a seiyuu... (going to be really vague but..) roles I can think of that he's been in? Main guy charachter in Air, Kazama in Kaze no Stigma, Yakumo in Psychic Detective Yakumo, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, a charachter in Starry Sky... Masubashi in Bleach... etc. Usually plays cool, calm, egoistic charachters.

Ken Narita: (46) the seiyuu that played Sesshomaru in Inuyasha. (that's all that I can think of that he's in.

Bakumatsu: Late Tokugawa Shogunate. End of Edo period. (look up for more info.)

Onigiri: rice ball

Toire no Hanako-san: A ghost that supposedly lives in a school bathroom. Kinda famous urban legend of Japan

* * *

A/n: Review! If you thought that the charachter were OC and that the writing style was weird... well, that's the way it was supposed to be, so deal with it. Next one will be 1st POV starting with Kagome! :D

Tune in next time for Act II!

Have a nice day!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

**A/n: ... Well. This is an unexpected update. I wasn't even planning on updating this, till I went over what I had written.. and realized that even though it's short, it had an ok ending... so I just went with it.. To think this has been sitting in my computer for weeks. -.- This chapter's style is... 1st POV Kagome. Review?**

**Disclamer: I do not - unfortunately- own Inuyasha.. or Kyoukai no Rinne ;P**

* * *

Kagome POV:

"You don't seriously believe in that crap." Sango snorts, as I give a shudder, and blow my nose on Koga's proffered sleeve.

"What do you want me to believe?" I ask through my tears, with a sniff, "that the aliens came back to visit me, or that Hobo-san has hacked into my computer again?"

"It's Hojo, not Hobo." Sango reminds me, rolling her eyes, as she slaps a trembling Rin on the back, "And he's not allowed near electronics for at least another year, remember?"

"Plus we chased the aliens down the street with chopsticks last time they visited." Ayame puts in, nodding sagely, "So it couldn't haven been either of them…"

"You WERE half asleep." Rin murmurs quietly, probably to comfort herself if nothing else.

I glare at her. "It was not my imagination." I tell her confidently, "My imagination focuses on romantic settings, and hot guys –not freaky ghosts invading my personal space."

I round on Koga next, begging him with my infamous 'puppy eyes' to side with me.

"Get a life." Ayame advises me, as she continues braiding Koga's hair with a look of absentminded adoration as she stares at aforesaid egoistical male's back.

"I do have a life." I remind her lightly, with a polite nod.

If she considers watching reverse harem anime, and sleeping all day as 'life'.

Because I most definitely do.

Koga finally speaks up, puffing out his chest in a manly manner, and straightening his back, his long black ponytail (now half braid) whipping in a cliché out of nowhere wind.

"I believe you." He murmurs, grabbing a hold of my hands, his face drawing close to mine, to a proximity that would make any logical fangirl drool.

Yet, I resisted the urge. Why? Because there IS no logic in drooling over Koga. Especially when a certain red head friend of mine looks like she's on the verge of murdering me in my sleep.

"I believe you." Koga repeats, ice blue eyes steely as he smirks at me in approval, his ego seemingly growing as if he knows everything.

"Then what should we do?" I ask him, reverting back to miserable.

"We.. We could always go to the experts." Rin pipes up, as she nervously tugs at her hair.

"Like who?" I ask dubiously, " Tainojo, Tsubaki? Or maybe, Kayashima-kun, what's his names roommate?"

"Nakatsu-kun's roommate." Rin responds with a blindingly bright smile that causes me to shield my eyes, "although I think that someone like Narcissistic Naru, or Saitou,Yakumo might be better suited for the job."

Sango clears her throat. "If we're going to get an 'expert', then how about someone, non-fictional, hmm?"

"Well…" Koga begins, but is quickly cut off by Ayame.

"I heard that we have two people interested in the paranormal at our school." She states, as she casually opens her bottle of Aquarius, "They're apparently kind of rivals, who deny each others existences…"

"Is that so?"

Ayame nods vigorously, ignoring her beloved Koga who is moping from being interrupted.

"There's a kid in the class next door apparently… the one who always hangs out with Mamiya-san? They say their going out… I mean, all the evidence points to that, but Jumonji-kun blatantly denies it, and claims she's going out with him, but –"

We stare at her in confusion, which makes her sigh.

"Ummm... Rokuo? No, Rokudo! That's his name! Rokudo-kun." Ayame smiles to herself, proud to have remembered something for once, "Red hair, hangs out with Mamiya, Sakura all the time… too poor to afford the school uniform or something… Anyways! He apparently knows all about spirits and the afterlife, and only asks for food as a donation."

"And the other guy?"

"Never seen him, but I've heard a little bit about him… He's kinda a badboy from what I heard, used to date Kikyo-senpai when she was alive, really smart, and really efficient."

"Is he hot?" I demand, intensely interested.

"Dunno. Apparently he's related to Taisho-sensei somehow so-"

Jackpot.

"I'll hire him." I tell them decidedly, rising to my feet, grinning blissfully.

If he's anything like his brother, he'll be drop-dead gorgeous.

Literately.

I mean, there is a reason why poor innocent, shy, bookish, anime/manga obsessed Rin has a thing for a teacher.

He is the embodiment of the perfect longhaired, girls dream, bishie.

Except for the fact he's strict as all hell, emotionless as all hell, and that I hate him to hell.

But a brother?

This I've got to see.

* * *

In case you didn't know: (if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me.)

Tainojo Tsubaki - From the visual novel 'Yo-Jin-Bo' by Two Five. (I actually know nothing about him -.-')

'Kayashima-kun'/Kayashima Taiki - from the manga and Japanese drama, Hana Kimi. A boy who can see ghosts and other peoples auras.

'Nakatsu-kun'/Nakatsu Shuichi - from the manga and Japanese drama, Hana Kimi. One of the main charachters.

'Narcissistic Naru'/'Kazuya Shibuya' - from the manga and anime Ghost Hunt. the narcissistic and cold leader of the team.

Saitou Yakumo - from the (2) manga,anime, drama and short novel Psychic Detective Yakumo. A cold, sarcasstic college student with heterochromatic eyes who can see ghosts, due to his one red eye.

Aquarius - a sports drink.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews, anyone? *hopeful look* **


End file.
